The Bet
by silverchicklet
Summary: Gale gives Peeta a little bet.  If he wins Gale will give up on Katniss  If he looses...well you have to read to find out  Plz review! Story is 100% better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**This..uh..fic comes from Peeta's POV **

It was my favorite kind of Day. There was a misty rain and it was very humid. Nobody was in the bakery for a trade or for warmth from the weather. The rain made a faint patter noise on the roof, which seemed relaxing you didn't feel as lonely. I had a lot of time to think.

The Games were over, Katniss and I had won. But It was all a lie. She pretended to love me and I was disappointed. Maybe if I didn't seem so week I might have had a chance….nope she wouldn't, she loves _**Gale. **_The perfect and handsome hunter who kept care of Prim. It's not fair.

Soon I got bored of just thinking about how much I hate Gale, so I began to mock him:

''_**Oh**_ look at me I'm Gale and I loooooooooooove Catpiss, I secretly drugged her to hate Peeta and I'm not a virgin!YA!''

I was running around the shop, my arms flailing my arms and Sinning aloud. Until I looked at the door. Someone was there.

It was Gale.

''Hey Pita, how's it going''? he said coldly

I was mortified about this. I immediately grabbed a cleaning cloth of the counter and began to wipe the dinning tables. I was going to make a _cool_ impression on this guy.

''You must be Gale'' I said

''OK, cut it out, you know who I am and I know who you are'' He replied

''Ok, why are you here.'' I looked up at him ''It's obviously not for some bread''

(HA, take that Gale)

''I'm here about Katniss'' his expression got angry ''She seems to like you a bit''

''Ya, were good friends. I was gon-'' but he cut me off

''She likes you a bit too _much_''

''Um….''

''So to get this crap off my back I gonna make you a little bet, If you can get her to fall in-love with you in 6 hours I'll stop trying to get her to love me.

WOW I thought, What a douchbag, I can get with Katniss anytime….. maybe.

''Your on, but What will I get outta this''?

''Katniss you idiot'' he spat at me

''And if I loose''?

''Then get the hell out of her life and mine.'' He replied

I was angry I could beat him anytime. I would do this just for Katniss if I thought about it. I shook his hand.

''Your On.''


	2. Chapter 2

I just realized the mess I got myself into. Only 6 hours to get Katniss to like me? Yup, he was defiantly crazy. This was all part of his plan, he knew that I would fail to do this and I would have to leave Katniss forever. Now what? Anyways it's Katniss' decision. Man, if he found out about this ''bet'', she would kill me.

''Better get going little bro''

I turned around quickly; there standing in the doorway to the kitchen was Rye, My older brother.

''How long have you been here''? I asked

''Long enough to realize how much a douchbag that Gale is.''

''So what do I do''?

''I'll take your shift, go show Katniss how awesome us Mellark's are.'' He laughed

''Um…OK''?

''Show her the tiger in you, RAWR''!

I couldn't help but laugh at him, but then I realized that I was wasting time so I ran out the store and thanked Rye

''Don't forget to RAWR''! He cried

I rolled my eyes and jogged to Katniss' house. Before I could knock on the door Prim was standing there.

''Oh hello Peeta.'' She said in a singsong voice. ''Would you like me to get Katniss''?

''Yes please''

She went back into the house and after a few minutes Katniss showed up.

''Oh hello Peeta. Is there something wrong''?

''Actually I was wondering if you would teach me how to hunt today''. It was the first thing that popped into my head. What is wrong with you Peeta you hate hunting? It seemed to take her but surprise, she knew that in the arena I was a fail at fighting.

''Um, OK. Let me get my arrow." She scurried away from the door; I must have sounded like an idiot.

She took me to the edge of the town, then stopped me.

''OK, here we are''

I gazed up at the huge electric fence. The metal wires were everywhere, the sky had cleared and the sun made the metal look like silver. There was a piece of fabric, which probably came of somebody's shirt and got stuck to the fence.

''Soooo, now what''? I asked.

''We climb under it.''

I looked at her like she was crazy but she just slid underneath the fence and looked at me.

''Well, come on'' I stumbled underneath it and fell down after I got out, she just laughed at me and I grinned, maybe this day wouldn't be so bad.

Katniss led me into the forest; the Trees were so high up you could hardly see the top. The Branches crackled as I stepped on them, it was full of hidden wonders. The green leaves rustled as the wind blew them about. The earthy air reminded me of the arena. It was so beautiful there I would never want to leave. Katniss pushed few trees away and opened a path to a beautiful meadow; she sat on a mossy rock and waved for me to come over.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Sorry, I haven't been writing, I will super soon!


End file.
